


[Fanart] Nice to meet you!

by mizore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Deputy Derek Hale, Doodles, Fanart, M/M, delinquent stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Stiles being Stiles... he did something and met the new hottie deputy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Nice to meet you!

**Author's Note:**

> Based from randomheroine idea about criminal!derek and cop!stiles, but i reserved their position ^^  
> Not beta so... and ignore my crappy handwriting.

[](http://imgur.com/1aZhnZl) [](http://imgur.com/klT8KHm)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to poke me on [tumblr](http://mizorekibishi.tumblr.com), guys! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
